aise na mujhe tum dekho, seene se laga lunga
by TheDamselInShiningArmour
Summary: Tarika is behaving strangely. Can Abhijeet find out what's wrong and settle the issue? A light hearted abhirika one shot ;) Rated T for suggestive themes.


**AISE NA MUJHE TUM DEKHO, SEENE SE LAGA LUNGA**

The white lacy curtains of her house, though drawn, allowed him to see the outline of the objects inside the living room.

He wore a lopsided smile on his face.

He shifted his position a little, so that he could see more of her house from outside, and perhaps, see her too.

 _What a surprise it would be! She most certainly had no idea that he would be visiting her._

As he stood on his toes in order increase the spectrum of his vision, he saw her silhouette walking towards the living room.

From the looks of it she was wearing….eh….err….

 _What was she wearing?_

He couldn't tell – it sure seemed pretty loose for her. From whatever he could remember, she didn't really own such clothing items.

 _So what was it?_

Well, why try too hard? He could see it for himself.

He strode towards the front door and the doorbell was answered rather immediately.

"Abhijeet tum?" she was surprised.

However, it seemed that he hadn't registered any of it – neither her words nor her surprise. His eyes moved from her bare feet, to her thighs – oh she looked smoking hot in his blue shirt. Curls cascaded down her back, a few water droplets still falling from them.

And the scent – aah…no, not perfume…it was the fresh smell of having just bathed.

Abhijeet bit his lip.

 _Control…._

 _Control control..._ _CONTROL DAMN IT!_

She snapped her fingers in front of him, in an attempt to normalize him. His eyes settled themselves on her lips…she was trying to say something but to him, they seemed to be just moving…

 _Opening and closing…mmm….red and moist…ah such sensuous lips!_

"ABHIJEET," she shouted.

"h-haan."

"Andar aane ka iraada hai ki yahi khade rahoge?"

"Mein toh yahi pe khada reh sakta hu."

"Mera matlab hai," he realized what he just said, "A-andar chaltein hain…Tarika ji."

He locked the door behind them and pulled her into his lap as he sat on the sofa.

"Toh kaise aana hua?"

"Aaj hum dono ki chutti thi toh socha aa jaata hu – aapse mulakaat ho jayegi."

"Achaaaa?"

She fidgeted a little as his hand slid down her shoulder towards her waist.

"Ji Tarika ji"

He pulled her closer to him but she pushed him away by keeping both her hands on his chest.

"Kya hua Tarika?"

"K-k-kuch nahi," she got up from his lap awkwardly and pulled her adjusted her shirt from the back, "m…mein paani laati hu."

"Theek hai."

Abhijeet wrinkled his nose. He didn't know what had happened to Tarika suddenly.

Why was she behaving so strangely?

Had he done something wrong?

The creases on his forehead increased when he remembered the last evening in the forensic lab.

 **FLASHBACK:**

Dr. Tarika was waiting in front of the centrifugation machine, lost in her phone. In fact, she was smiling at her phone.

But he was right here, at the threshold of the lab – who the hell was she talking to?

 _Never mind._

Abhijeet put his jealousy aside and quietly walked behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to look into her phone when she quickly locked it. He was only able to figure out that it was someone on whatsapp. He had seen the green icon.

 _F***._

He lost his chance. Before he could enquire further, she wriggled out of his arms.

"Mujhe bahot kaam hai," she spoke rather flatly.

She then took some test tubes out of the machine and went towards the other end of the lab.

 **FLASHBACK OVER.**

The creases on Abhijeet's forehead eased when he saw her phone lying on the table. He knew her password. It was a nice opportunity to check her whatsapp.

 _But no no, he mustn't pry._

 _Oh but he needed to know._

The poor inspector was in two minds. Shrugging aside his pricking conscience, he unlocked her phone.

But before he could check it, she came and he had to put it back on the table.

"Wo….wo mein," he tried to provide an explanation.

He then smirked at the idea that struck him. He grabbed her hand and moved his index finger coyly on it.

As small goose bumps started appearing on her smooth skin, he expected her to blush but she pulled her hand away in a jerk.

"Kya baat hai?" he was concerned.

Never had she been uncomfortable at his touch. Not even when they fought – not even when she almost declared a break-up.

"Nahi wo…wo kitchen se jalne ki smell aa rahi hai – mein dekh ke aati hu."

There was no smell. He was sure about it.

" _kyu jhooth bol rahi ho Tarika?"_ he thought, " _aur tum toh jaanti ho na ki tum mujhse jhooth nahi bol sakti."_

…

…

 **...**

 **LATER, ABHIJEET'S HOUSE:**

Abhijeet was restless the entire day. Tarika had been behaving strangely for two days now. He was still thinking about her when he received a text message.

" **Meine tumhari favourite bhindi ki sabzi banayi hai – hope you didn't have dinner already *wink emoji* "**

It was a text from her. He looked at the time – it was 10pm.

She usually called him this late when she was in a mood to make love. They would chit-chat and finish dinner by about midnight and then he would end up staying over.

But earlier this day, she was twitching at his touch!

 _AARGH! These mixed signals…_

Brushing aside his thoughts, he put on her favourite perfume and grabbed his car keys.

 **TARIKA'S HOUSE:**

"You smell….delicious," she said, biting her lips.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the house.

"T-Tarika…ek glass paani milega please?"

He couldn't pretend that everything had always been normal.

He just couldn't.

There were so many lingering questions. Why was she resisting his touch earlier? And what had changed in a matter of few hours?

And who the hell was she texting in the lab?

"Mein laati hu," she smiled, "par pehle tum relax ho jao."

"M-matlab?"

Her hands which were around his neck went down to his hips. Her hands lingered around his rear pockets and then moved towards his manhood.

Wow. She really _was_ in a romantic mood.

Smirking, she removed his coat and made her way towards the kitchen.

Now was his time. He had to put all his detective skills to use and check her phone before she came back with his water.

He mentally cursed himself. He should've asked for tea or something – that way it would take her longer to come back. Why didn't his brain work whenever she was around?

Uff this girl, she always cast a spell on him!

He heard something vibrate next to him. He looked around to find her phone – so he was in luck. He quickly grabbed it and unlocked her phone.

A whatsapp message – must be from the same person she was texting that day.

" **Send me a selfie *kiss emoji * *kiss emoji* "** the text message said.

How dare he!

How dare he ask for a selfie and send those emojis…even Abhijeet didn't send her kiss emojis so often…well, actually he did – but only he had the rights do so.

He looked at the name of the contact – it was saved as A. He quickly deleted the contact so that he could have the number and find out more details.

" **Itna time kyu laga rahi ho?"** Another text message came.

"Teri toh," Abhijeet said out loud, mentally kicking the guy who was sending her such audacious messages.

The number he had just deleted from contacts list looked strangely familiar. 91 **********

Wait what? 91 **********

That was….

"Tumhara number hai Abhijeet," Tarika's voice came, "chauk gaye?"

He turned around to find Tarika dandling his cell phone in the air. So she had been texting him…err, herself! But who was she texting the other day then?

"Wo mein…"

Abhijeet looked down at the floor, embarrassed. It was perhaps in his best interest to ask her directly about it. But before he could speak, she took her phone from his hands and showed him his picture on it.

" **This person was trying to snoop into your whatsapp,"** said the caption.

Abhijeet was even more embarrassed. He didn't know what to do. What would she think of him now? He hadn't even proposed her yet but he was doing all these things.

He cursed himself inside his head. Why on earth did he have to be so insecure?

But any man would be insecure if he finds his girlfriend smile and blush at someone's chats.

"Abhijeet," she ruffled his hair, "kya soch rahe ho? Mujhe koi problem nahi hai ki tumne mera phone dekha…bas meine tumhari ye photo dekhi toh chota sa Mazak kar liya…"

He looked at her and smiled at her cuteness. He was acting stupid and she was the one feeling sorry. He fell in love with her all over again.

"Tarika uss din lab mein kis se baat kar rahi thi?"

A tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks, almost giving him a heart attack. She was blushing…but her blushes were meant only for him – oh why was she blushing?

"Bolo na Tarika."

"Wo….wo actually….wo – "

"Haan?"

"Wo mein….wo tum nahi the na….toh mein – "

"toh tum?"

"Toh mein….wo…tumhari Display Picture dekh rahi thi…whatsapp pe."

Abhijeet smiled widely. He felt that he was on the 9th cloud.

She hit his chest, making him smile some more. She then wrapped herself around him. Little did she know that there was one more question in his mind.

"Tarika?"

"Hmm," her head was buried in his neck.

"Ek baat puchu?"

"Haan pucho na," she let go of him and faced him.

"Doh din se tumhe kya ho gaya tha?"

Her cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red. He looked at the calendar on the wall – she was not on her periods.

"N..nahi wo nahi," she further clarified that it was not that time of the month, "Mujhe waxing karani thi…aaj hi karayi."

Oh waxing! Oh that's why…but wait, he distinctly remembered how his index finger felt against her hand earlier this day when she pulled it away. It was certainly smooth.

To her shock, he grabbed her hand and looked at it as though he was looking at a corpse. He moved his hand on it a little.

"Isse dekh ke toh nahi lagta ki tumne abhi karayi hai waxing."

"Uff Abhijeet," she looked visibly irritated, "tumhari CID yaha bhi shuru ho gayi."

She proceeded to walk away from him but he caught her wrist and spun her into him. Her back collided with his chest and she jerked his hand away. She was about to step forward but he locked her in his arms, holding her tightly around her midriff.

She tried to wriggle out but his grip was too tight.

"Abhijeet chhodo!"

"Arrey aise kaise," he pecked her cheek quickly, "Gussa mat kariya na Tarika ji."

He quickly pecked her other cheek too. She melted in his arms…his touch felt amazing. Her cheeks feeling warm where he had just kissed, she turned around to meet his eyes.

"Wo…b-bikini waxing karani thi."

Looking at her, a song played inside his head:

 _Aise na mujhe tum dekho_

 _Seene se laga lunga._

He sung it softly….he liked singing in front of only one person – his beautiful girlfriend. And given the circumstance, he couldn't help himself.

"Toh laga lo."

He went on to hug her but when he was about to wrap his arms around her, she ducked and ran towards her bedroom.

"Pehle pakdo," she shouted.

He ran behind her. During the chase, she fell into the bed and pulled him on top of her. As his lips crashed into hers, Abhijeet forgot about his favourite "bhindi ki sabzi" – there was something more delicious awaiting him….

 **So how was it?**

 **This was longer than I usually write- Double the length actually….and that's because it is for two people.**

 **Well, this one is for Guddi Abhirika Fan as it is her birthday today. I hope you like it = )**

 **It is also for KK who wanted more abhirika stories. I hope you enjoyed it = )**

 **Do review guys.**


End file.
